


Untitled 2

by orphan_account



Category: Starter for 10 (2006)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:13:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian has this quirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled 2

Brian has this quirk. 

In all honesty, Brian has many, many quirks, but there is one in particular that Spencer pays special attention to.

It’s nothing much, barely noticeable to most - Brian just can’t sit down for more than 10 minutes in one place without attempting to stretch his upper body, his hands reaching for the sky as his body seeks relief for a kink that Spence highly doubts has actually formed in the short time Bri has managed to remain seated.

A perfectly harmless habit. 

Except for the way Brian’s shirt always manages to ride up in the front when his back bows and his arms stretch high, the cloth hiking up to expose a slither of vulnerable, pale stomach like a beacon in the night, grabbing hold of Spencer’s undivided attention and rendering his mouth dry.

The first time Spencer actually started paying real attention to Brian’s habit (he’d noticed before, but only peripherally) they had been over at Tone’s house, Brian the only one doing their set homework on the kitchen table while Spence and Tone lay down on the floor nearby hovering over a dirty mag that Tone had pinched from his Dad’s collection.

It’s purely chance that Spencer glanced over when he did, eager to tease his best friend at the fun he was missing. What he remembers of that moment is mostly sensation - how the dull stirrings of interest the lewd poses and bare tits in the magazine had caused had suddenly paled in comparison to the pang of arousal that had hit him then; how the heat coiling in his gut had only climbed higher the longer he looked.

He remembers the almost undeniable urge to crawl over, to rest himself between Brian’s knees and push that school sweater even higher. Spence had wanted so badly to taste, to nip, to bite; to leave a trail of marks on Brian’s untouched belly, so tender looking and soft, and fuck if he wouldn’t pink up so sweetly beneath Spencer’s lips and tongue.

It’s only moments later when Brian is once again hunched over his homework, working away with his stomach suitably covered again, that Spencer comes back to himself enough to realize he’s hard and wanting and slightly rubbing himself against the carpet floor.

Excusing himself while attempting to hit the state of his pants had been relatively easy given the oblivious state both his friends were in.

Beating one off in the bathroom while trying not to moan his best friend’s name had been an entirely different story.


End file.
